1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a meter and more particularly, to a speed-limit setup meter, which has the pointer and the adjustment device disposed at two opposite sides of the meter so that the user can see the indication of the meter when rotating the adjustment device to adjust the position of the pointer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of meters and gauges are known for measuring the amount or speed of fluid or gas, or for indicating direction or time. For example, a motor vehicle generally has a fuel indicator/gas gauge to indicate the amount of fuel oil, an oil pressure gauge to indicate the pressure of fuel oil, an engine temperature gauge to indicate engine temperature, a tachometer to measure engine speed, and an odometer to measure the distance the distance traveled by the vehicle. A meter generally uses a pointer to indicate the amount or value measured. In additional to vehicle internal meters/gauges, a car driver may attach a meter to the inside of the car for car performance setup indication. For example, a car driver may install an attached meter for setting up a speed limit. When the speed of the car surpassed the setup value, the attached meter immediately gives a warning signal to the car driver. FIGS. 5 and 6 show a speed-limit setup meter according to the prior art. According to this design, the meter A comprises a speed-limit setup meter A11 on a faceplate A1, a pointer A3 pivoted to the speed-limit setup meter A11, and a knob A2 for driving by hand to turn the pointer A3 relative to the speed-limit setup meter A11. This design of speed-limit setup meter is still not satisfactory in function due to the following drawbacks.
1. Because the knob A2 is provided at the front side of the speed-limit setup meter A11, it obstructs the sense of beauty of the meter and tends to be touched by the car driver to bias the pointer accidentally.
2. When rotating the knob A2 with the hand, the hand will hinder the sight viewing the indication of the meter A at the speed-limit setup meter A11.
3. Because the pointer A3 is kept spaced from the graduations at the speed-limit setup meter A11 at a certain distance, the car driver may be unable to read the indication of the pointer A3 accurately.